The Royal FamilyTruth of years lost
by Caeocshima
Summary: This is an A/U but it's very much worth it! It's the true story of everything that happened on Vegeta-Seiand with our Prince. Read!!:)
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters. But my friend Melody-chan and I own Virinanka, Caitri, Caeocshima, kali-ma, Kalika, Titus, Chaos (which will appear later) 

*The Royal Family*

Prologue

****

A planet in a distant galaxy spun. It held mountains and low valleys with running streams. It had many natural bays and islands. Many people populated the peninsula's near the equator. It was ruby red, ah red……the color of blood which this race often spilled. A race of warriors called Saya-jins. Blood-thirsty, and evil, so they said. But sprung from a very rare thing on this war planet came a child, a child of love……….a true rarity to this race indeed!

King Vegeta winced and smiled. "A healthy pair of lungs on a fine healthy boy." Lady Saint Caitri looked at her husband and her son. " You are beautiful!" he whispered and kissed her lips. "Vegeta, that is your name, warrior. You shall rule this planet, Vegeta-sei." King Vegeta handed the boy to another saya-jin. The baby had a healthy tail from his lower back. Freeza stepped in, King Vegeta turned to the evil alien. "Majesty, My congrats, King Vegeta. My Caitri, you are positively beautiful!" the high pitch voice was glacial. Caitri looked at the creature, her red and white striped hair fluffed , her cheeks red. "Thank you Lord." King Vegeta made a proposal, "May we take this outside, so Caitri may rest?!" Freeza chuckled "Of course, shall we?" King Vegeta gave a glance to his mate and walked out of the room. Zarbon's green eyes studied her. "Why stay with him? Why not come to me? I would do so much more for you!" In a low seductive voice. She narrowed her black and silver eyes, "My answer remains the same, NO!!! I would never shame my family or my race to be with such…such bastard filth as your self!" He nodded angrily and turned on his heel "You'll come around!" with his last comment Dudoria followed him out of the room. When the door closed she whispered "Bastard!" Normally she would have said it to his face, but she was in no condition to fight. She rolled over and went to sleep, ah sleep was something she had not seen in a long time!

A/N~~~~~Hi my name is Caeocshima thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. Trust me it get's real good!!


	2. Another Child?

****

Disclaimer:" I don't own DBZ I wish I did. I do own Kalika and Chaos and Titus, Caitri, Virinanka, and Caeocshima.

Another Child?

*3years later*

Once again King Vegeta was in the birthing room with his wife. He heard a cry. "Another boy!?" The nurse looked at him sadly "No, twins girl and a still born boy." He heard his wife cry out "NO!!". "It's alright I love you!" as he ran his fingers though her hair. They brought him the girl to hold but he sent it away. "Have it checked." sounding in disgust refusing to look at the child. The nurse nodded and left. Caitri looked as though she had been slapped and betrayed. "Why didn't you hold her??!!!" very upset. King Vegeta sighed, " She killed my son!" just as angry, Caitri struck his cheek. "You son of a bitch!" King Vegeta's stricken look told her he was confused. "It's not her fault, she is your daughter none the less! I can't believe you. You would cast away your own child as though she was not of your own flesh and blood dammit Vegeta!" He silenced her with his lips. " I'm sorry my love." he whispered. " I'm sorry, you are correct, forgive a foolish king? Her name?" She nodded "Kalika." he agreed "She who destroys. Kali-ma mother of all destruction, such a fate for a child of ours?" He questioned. "Yes, you cannot delay the inevitable my love! She is meant to free us from that bastard-" They both turned as they heard Freeza's foot steps. The king nipped her nose and turned as young Vegeta walked in followed by Freeza and Zarbon and Dudoria. "My sincerest regrets of your son and useless daughter." Freeza's voice rang in disgust.

Caitri was to strong for freeza's liking and he could already feel the girl was going to be a problem. " May we take this outside?" King Vegeta nodded "Of course" they walked out, little Vegeta looked at his mother and smirked that evil grin and walked out. The boy was identical to his father, with spiked black hair with hint of red, and glittering black eyes. "You should have taken my offer Caitri!" sadly as Zarbon shook his head at the women and walked out. That would have been the biggest give away something was wrong, but she knew long ago this day would happen….long long ago….

* 3 Years later *

Caitri could hear Freeza say " Yes, put the women and child in bondage they are no use to you!" He has no curtsey to hide her fate from her. Her eyes narrowed with rage. However she knew she wasn't strong enough to stop him but she knew her daughter would be! She was prophesied to destroy Vegeta-sei. She turned to find the girl on their bed, she ruffled Kalika's hair identical to her own. She had fathomless eyes let alone beauty. "Mother where is Fa?" she answered "With Freeza, honey-" she could not bear tell her daughter. "Yes, Ma?" She shook her head. Nothing she thought, Kalika acknowledged. There psyche's were connected. All Saya-jins were telepathic, we'll most. They heard the storming guards coming. Kalika stood " My Kalisha, be strong!" Caitri said as they stormed in and grabbed them and took them to their dungeon cell. Kalika was merely 3 but understood this was freeza's work, and this was there new home. Her hatred only grew for the lizard one day she would make him pay for everything she had put them though!

* 4 Years later *

Kalika sat with her mother on there bed role "Kali, listen carefully. You are Destin to be the destroyer. You are a mage and a saya-jin, your fate is to be a warrior, a super saya-jin. Be strong , no matter what!" Once again in her life Kalika heard the guards coming they grabbed Caitri, Kalika shot up her young voice commanded "Let my mommy go!!." They dragged Caitri out. "NO!" Kalika threw light beams killing the soldiers. They threw themselves atop of her, but she exploded her power. The small 7 year old was enraged and now there was hell to pay for it! Many soldiers died, but she missed one then she was hit in the head from behind and was struck down and passed out. Caitri knew this was the end for her "Goodbye, little one Remember what I have told you……remember!!!" Caitri screamed to her daughter.

A/N: I know it's starting slow but it gets real good trust me! It will earn the rated R. I'm in Florida so please review and I'll beef up the next chapter and post it in a week. Love you all Caesha! J 


	3. Lower Class Family Ch3

****

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters. But my friend Melody-chan and I own Virinanka, Caitri, Caeocshima, kali-ma, Kalika, Titus, Chaos (which will appear later). 

****

3rd Class family 

* 8 years earlier *

A baby's cry rang out. A girl lungs of steel. Her long pale body was odd for a saya-jin. Scales ran down her spine to her tail, her hail was blue not normal black, her eyes were water blue not black. Lady Saint Virinanka heard gasps from the other Saya-jins. "She is beautiful!" Virinanka whispered. Bardock stood with his other 2 boys, Turles and Radditz. "huh, a girl finally!" he replied. Virinanka winked at her mate, his eyes shimmered with laughter as he waved goodbye and went off on his next mission. Her name would be "Titus!" she whispered into her daughters ear.

****

*6 years before*

Once again, Virinanka had a child. Bardock was in the regen tank. His last mission was suicide and he still succeed. Her daughter, Titus , now 4 stood near by " Tisha, come see your brother." Titus looked up at her knick name. She saw the face identical to her fathers on the baby. She touched his face and said "well done ma" she laughed. "Do you have a name?" "Of course I do he is your fathers double you see, so he shall be called Kakkarot!" Titus smiled proudly. Virinanka said " Go now I need rest" She nodded and left her mother to sleep.

****

*5 years before*

Virinanka was once again birthing. "Another girl lovely indeed." Turles commented upon his new baby sister holding her small hand. Caitri stood in the room, Her sister through Saint hood. Caitri of fire and brimstone with her own daughter Kalika in her arms. Virinanka of water and ice gave birth to the one she called "Caeocshima" The name meant Goddess of gentleness and beauty. This name obviously was not common because this is a race of blood shed, death and ruthlessness. No nice names were said or given. Caeocshima had big beautiful hazel eyes and not normal black ones. Her hair was black like normal but was curly not straight. (Well what could you expect from these families J ) "Pretty girl" said Caitri. "yours also" Virinanka said. Kalika walked to the baby and grabbed her other hand gently "Caesha….we shall meet again someday!" in a whisper. Caitri hugged Virinanka and the tiny child "I shall leave you rest good sleep saint! And return for we have great matters to attend to!" Virinanka nodded and in mind 'Indeed we do my sister…indeed we do!' as they looked at there girls.

A/N~~~~~~~ Review! Please and thank you! I love you all!!


	4. Secret Crush Ch 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters. But my friend Melody-chan and I own Virinanka, Caitri, Caeocshima, kali-ma, Kalika, Titus, Chaos (which will appear later). 

****

*Secret Crush*

The Prince and the pauper

Caeocshima came home from training to find a note on her pillow saying, "Meet me at Red Gar ally in 20 minutes, You and only you Caesha…" 

She was there her and _only _her. "Humph!" As she sat on a rock "Why does he always do this to me! I shouldn't of expected anything from a Baka spoiled prince like him!!-" She felt hand's grab around her mouth and waist, and she was pulled into the shadows. She immediately tensed not knowing what awaited her or who? 'No, not me! Please!' She thought panicked.

She was relived upon hearing the princes voice, he whispered into her ear I've been watching you waiting, your very temperamental, I like your style, and spunk!" He bit her ear gently. She shivered against his touch. "Is that how you really feel Caeocshima?" Shoving her away. She spun to face him "Well if you really must know, yes sometimes you are a spoiled little rich boy who's always had everything provided for him!" Very sternly, joking/serious look written across her face. "And whose skin wouldn't crawl!". "I'm glad that you can finally tell me how you feel about me…you have your fault's also you know?" "Oh, really? I am not foolish, none is without fault!" He circled around her and poked her in the lower back "Your lower spine hurts you does it not?" she nodded. He poked the middle of her chest, she took a step back "Your heart get's in the way to much!-" She cut him off "I am of no shame because I feel!! All of this race does not give any remorse or sympathy for who they murder! If having feelings and emotions for my actions makes me-" "Makes you weak! Yes, BUT I do say it's one of the mysterious things that draw me to you!" As he pulled her tightly to him gracing her soft pink lips in a passionate kiss. 

"When you are fourteen you will be chosen as my mate." He said with a voice of no question's about it. "I thought you had a thing for Kalika seeing as how close you two get!" She stammered when he released her mouth. He chuckled as she shivered in his hold. "Kalika is my sister, don't be a fool!" "I know it's just-….the royal house of Vegeta-sei would never allow a third class warrior into the throne, they would allow me to be a concubine…Vegeta I wouldn't have it! I'm not a toy to be played with, only in bonding would I ever commit as a mate…nothing less!!" He cupped her chin "I will rule Vegeta-sei and they will never hurt you or make you my concubine! I will not have it either! I truly do care for you!" "Now no more nonsense upon my sister you know she is very dear to me since our mother was murdered by Freeza!" "Vegeta I know how you feel! So do not forget my mother was also murder by him that day….before my very eyes and I'm…." she began to swell up teary eyed. "Your just lucky he didn't see you or....you'd not be with the Prince saya-jins now! I'm just glad I found you that day before you did something stupid!"

~~~Flash Back~~~~

"Come come Virinanka, it's alright you can trust me right?" Jase said seductively dragging her out of her house. Caeocshima ran up and hit Jase in the balls, then picked her mom up "Mom, come on let's get out of here hurry!" She cried desperately trying to carry her mothers beaten body. "NO! Caesha, you must go run, hide don't let them find you run!!" Jase hit Caeocshima in the face and knocked her 10 feet back. "Quiet a kid you've got my lady!-" "Jase please just leave my daughter be!!" Her raspy voice pleaded. "For now Virinanka!" He turned to the girl "I'll be back for you someday! You are growing up to be a beautiful young lady like your mother.." He blew her a kiss and took off with Virinanka in hand. She sat there crying "MOM!" She screamed over and over again! 'Why can't I be stronger like all the other Saya-jins! Dammit!' She pounded her fists into the ground. 'I can…I just know it!!!' She took off into the air following Jase hiding her power from his scouter. 

They landed by Freeza, She hide behind a boulder "mom" she whispered. Zarbon appeared and threw Caitri down at Freeza's feet and Jase followed suit. "So…the 2 most beautiful lady's…or should I say Saints, or maybe Mages were trying to start a rebellion against me?" And he laughed cruelly. The lady's rose and got in fighting position "The rebellion has always been there you've just never noticed it Freeza!" Virinanka stated matter of a factly. He attacked the women the fight went on for a good 20 minutes Freeza went to his final form even. He had them both pinned to the ground "The saya-jins are to stupid to rebel! And you will not be here to lead it either my beauty's!" The women began to laugh cruelly "We were not meant to end this war Freeza!" "Our children will be your very doom…you will die at one of our children's hands!" The women scoffed. He formed a huge Ki blast big enough to blow up a planet "Your fools!!" he cried. "Things are not always as they seem!" They said together. Caeocshima jumped out and ran toward them to be plummeted into the ground. She struggled "NO!!! MA MA!!!!!" he carried her back behind the rock as they watched there mothers turn to light. She cried into his chest over and over "mom!" were the only words she could say. They avoided Freeza's gang "Vegeta? Please take me home" As she hiccupped from the tears. He kissed her forehead as the first tears he had ever shed came rolling down his cheeks. He flew her to her house and laid her in her bed. He stripped her of her armor and covered her with a blanket and laid down beside her, running his fingers through her hair. Bardock ran into the house he felt it and his daughters KI there, he ran to her room, he stopped and silently leaned into her door watching and listing. "I'm sorry Caesha I couldn't let you go and waste your life he…he would have killed you in a second with out any thought upon it!" "They could have…..oh Vegeta!! No one should ever have to see such a sight of…such-" She burst into tears again, he held her in his chest. "I never wanna see another person die! Damn them! Dammit!" She shrunk back into his chest sobbing again.

"Thank you Vesta." she whispered into his chest. He lifted her face up and kissed her lips lightly "I could never let any harm come to you!" With a final kiss to the forehead he walked out the door, stopping at Bardock. He bowed, "My Prince. Please tell me she wasn't--she didn't-" Vegeta cut the distraught man off. "Yes, your child needs you!" Bardock left to comfort his precise child and she comforted her father of grief of his wife! 

~~~~~~End Flash back~~~~~

"You must understand that we are to have a secret relationship until you are 14. No one must know still of what we've seen that day absolutely no one that doesn't already know!……" He held her cheek softly. "I love you Caeocshima!" Her tears came flowing upon her cheeks like water falls. "Do not cry it is forbidden, it shows that you are weak! Girl you mustn't be weak for you are truly strong!" he took her in his arms and stroked her long silky hair. "It's ok Caecshsa." As he kissed her and pulled them into a dark space. The last thing that was heard was Caeocshima giggling.

A/N~~~~Please review I would really love that! Besides you do and I'll update faster J and good to all the good rated R stuff! Deal!


End file.
